bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaosu Souzou
This Character is to NEVER be used in fights or in role playing other than for reference only. The content of this article is not made to practice, change, or criticize any religion. The charcter of this article will only be used in my own fanfiction writing; unless another member wishes to use it for REFERENCE ONLY. The creator of this character might use it in certain event, however will not use it for battle. Finally, if you wish to say something please' do, just remember if criticism turns to making comments against this article to remove your stress, they will be reported to the Head Administrator Seireitou talk page.'' Appearance Kaosu has silver eye s with long white hair. He is 6:2 feet in height at 150 pounds. He has a muscular build. Kaosu normally where unique white armor with a dark gray cape. Personality Kaosu is beyond what people call smart or intelligent. As a being that existed before time and the universe did he has had years, to learn. Kaosu while looking serious is almost childish. He calls himself neutral as he doesn't side with good or evil. However, he says good as a better sense of humor. He only uses his powers when the natural order is harmed or when certain events are done. History Before time began and the creation of the universe, Kaosu appeared out of the darkness. He learned that he just imaged himselves into existance no one created him. Kaosu had the power to "see" the coming of time and knew if he stay there he might affect the birth of the universe. To avoid this he went far into the darkness and created a Heavenly World. At the dawn of time others like him were born. He choose one of them to be his wife. Powers & Abilities '''Immortality: Kaosu like all Kosmosukihaku that have mastered their powers doesn't age. He as well requires no air, water, food, or sleep to live. He will never gain weight or change in appearance without shapeshifting (abeit hair will continue to grow.) Deity Spiritual Power: Kaosu now after billions of years has reached a point that his power is that, most would seem like that of a god. Kaosu's power is too immense to be described, with normal terms. Even Kiyoshi Souzou the current fourth Saikououja states that his Great Grandfather's power is so godly that only certain beings like the other first Kings or the rulers of Hell the four Optimates (Lords of Hell) can challenge him. Kaosu states that it took billions of years for his power to reach a god-like level. Yet, despite his immense power is states that by far he isn't the strongest being that there many more powerful beings. As stated by many he possesses destructive powers on a planetary scale. (He is able to use his species deity-like aspects without time limits.) This means his spiritual energy cannot be block or broken down by the negative affects of Sekkiseki and the force of Reason. Mild Premonition Power of Past, Present, and Future Events: Kaosu has the unique and very rare power to, for moments at a time see ''into a different time. He saw that he should create a world for his kind, and it also why for being pre-dating time itself is why their culture is based on Japanese Culture and Customs. '''Godly Intellect': Kaosu as a being that predate time has knowledge far beyond measure. He isn't ominscient however he has unrealistic knowledge of the universe. Shapeshift: Kaosu is able to morph is form into anything he desires. Philosophy Kaosu being the first being ever to use it is the most knowledgable and strongest user. Supreme Philosophy Power: Kaosu while possessing deity level Spiritual Power has the highest level of Philosophy energy. He seals it completely as he says no one need ever to see me while using it. Trivia Kaosu is too powerful for combact. Quotes Before time began I was alone. I was already immortal and mastered Philosophy. I saw coming of the Beginning and knew I had to create a world where my future kind and myself could live. Category:Kosumosukihaku Category:Male Category:Deities or Higher Spirit Species